Valentino Demarco
Valentino Demarco is a fictional character in a roleplaying game. Description Valentino is tall but lanky with a sly appearance and otherwise slick look about him. He carries himself with an air of arrogance, often unerving people with his provocative smile. He tends to dress in silk, often in very extravagant attires, prefering to show as much of his bare chest as possible. His Italian heritage is only barely visible. 6'3" of a lanky build, this caucasian man of faint Italian heritage with laid back black hair, clean shaven chin and deep brown eyes. Personality Very openly bisexual and extremely provocative, this Daeva seems to think that the world exists for his amusement. Despite this, he plays the game extremely well and his sly nature and tendency to not be taken seriously, and therefor be understimated, has lead to a majority of kindred owing him favors and boons. Just to add insult to injury, he is an Elvis Impersonator, and one of the best there ever was, according to his fans. He has his own club, a terrible place by most people's account, but a good place to hunt, which is considered Elysium where he has declared free hunting on his costumers, something which keeps him in good standing among the local kindred. 'Vitals' The vital statistics for this character. 'Clan' Daeva 'Bloodline' Anvari 'Age' He looks to be in his mid-twenties, but is infact 201 years old exactly. 'Affiliation' Valentino is a sly character, and what ever he himself stands for is difficult to say. He probably plays both sides, hoping to end up on the winnin team. History Valentino was born in Italy, no Venice to be specific, the lowly son of a fisherman. Growing up with a singers voice, he was an alter-boy for a quite a while, and you know what they say about alter boys... Valentino learned to play many instruments, but instead of becoming a member of the church, his life took a rather ravenous turn when he seemingly left the church behind for reasons not entirely known. He took up a daring profession, namely that of a ladies man, a pleaser of women. Warming the beds of busy husbands after wooing the wives with music and provocative behavior, he wormed his way around Italy's many wealthy family estates, usually leaving considerably richer than he was when he had arrived, but he certainly didn't exclusively work for the women, in fact many of his most regular costumers were men. When Valentino turned 25 he was ghouled by a Daeva who had use of someone with his skills. Valentino transported his sire to Rome where they established themselves, and after over 70 years in servitude as a professional giggolo, assassin, spy and many things to his master, he was embraced as a reward. Valentino stayed in Rome for a bit longer, but moved to the states when he once again felt the itch for new adventures, and possibly also from the many STDs he had picked up. In the states, Valentino ended up travelling a lot, and came close to his final death many times when he occasionally provked the wrong kindred, but settling down in Los Angeles, he soon managed to seduce the city. Despite his 70 years as a ghoul and already considerable time as a kindred, he was still viewed with skepticism and considered a new addition to the scenery, and he had to work his way up to the top from the bottom, but no one could have done it quite as well as he did. He established many strange reputations on his rise up, making sure no one ever knew what to expect from him. For instance, he employed tactics that made him very hard to touch, by surrounding himself by fans, groupies and ghouls, and by streching his territory out and working certain rights, he ensured that many Kindred would occasionally impose on his rights without knowing it, but always showing them clemency by letting them off the hook, no strings attached. He would often lend aid to new kindred and old as well, often claiming the strangest things in return for his services, things often not entirely pleasant, for instance, it's rumored that he once claimed the right to gain carnal knowledge of the previous Gangrel Primogen to wipe a debt, and this is just an example of his often strange ways. He has been the primogen of the Daeva clan for almost 30 years now.